Sorrow and Fangs
by Ravenn Shadows
Summary: This is about the whole Vampire Knight series and there are a few surprises. So, this is my first story, tell me what I can do to help make the story better. Tell me you hate it, love it, or anything at all.
1. Blood

The moon hung from the sky that night, the stars gleamed in the darkness as the rain fell to the ground. Zero was walking to his dorm when he caught a sniff of what hung in the air._Blood, fresh blood. It smells sweet, warm, familiar...Yuki!_ Zero thought to himself as he ran to the Moon dorm. The smell was getting thicker as he drew near to the lavish dorm.

He ran to the front and kicked it open. Wood flew to the different corners of the meeting hall. "Damn you, Kaname. If she is hurt, I am going to kill you." Zero whispered under his breathe. He ran all the way to Kaname's room and kicked open the door. The room was lite with candles, the drapes were pulled back to reveal a crescent shaped moon over head. Lightening now flashed across the sky. The rain still fell, but heavier and faster. There in the middle of two windows, at the wall, lay Kaname.

His black shirt lay unbuttoned and open, revealing a pale body that seemed to be hand crafted by God. The dark, velvet that hung from his bed now lay in a pile on the floor. A young girl laid on him. He sat there, petting her head as if she were an animal. "Hello, Zero, would you like a bite?"He asked as blood dripped from his mouth. His fangs shined in the light of the moon. "You monster, how could you do this when you know that it is prohibited?" Zero said, his voice shaking, fearing the worse. "What? You honestly think that I did something to this poor girl?"

"Yes, I do, moron. Now, tell me were Yuki is or I will blast you to pieces." He said as he pulled the Bloody Rose form his side and cocked it.

Placing the gun at Kaname's head he said, "Tell me were she is!"

"Oh, you're looking for yuki? Here she is!!" He yelled as he flung the girl at Zero. Zero fell to the ground as he caught her. He stared at the girl's face. The eyes were closed and puncture wounds were on her neck. _Yuki, sweet, little Yuki_...Zero thought to himself.

Her pale skin was icy to the touch. Zero looked up, tears filling his eyes. Kaname wasn't in the room. He had run down the stair case and out the door when Zero caught Yuki. "You will die for this Kaname!" he yelled to the wind.


	2. Freaking Out

Kaname walked off campus to get away from the stench of blood_. How could I have done that to Yuki...why do I want to do that every time I see her?_ He leaned against a wall and buried his face into his hands. His hands were still smeared with blood, the smell intoxicating him every second that he smelled it. The ground was soaked from the rain, yet even as he tried to wipe away the blood from his hands, he could do that not erase the memory from his mind. "Kaname! Were are you, Damn it?!" cried Zero. Kaname ran into the bushes just in time to see Zero coming in the direction that had led to were he was.

"Tell me, why would you hurt her, of all people? She was nothing but nice to you! Now, thanks to you, she'll probably wind up a level E vampire like me." Zero pleaded, his eyes swelling up with tears. Kaname walked out from his hiding place in the bushes and said, "I don't know what came over me, I am sorry. Is she alright?"

"Alright? Now you care!! Did you not care when you were devouring her? Probably not, you filthy blue blood. She is probably a vampire now!"

"Do you honestly think that I wanted to do that to her?! There is just something about her blood that drives us vampires crazy, you of all people should know that!"

A look of horror covered Zero's face then it was back to the scowl that always was on his face when he was mad. " How do you know about that?!" he whispered threateningly. "I watched it happen, numerous of times, actually. You are a very nasty friend to her, you know."

"She only did that because she worried that I might go insane! What about you?! You might have killed her!" said Zero, getting close to were Kaname stood, only inches away from making an attack.

"Don't worry, she won't become a vampire. She already is one." Kaname said. The wind around them grew faster and seemed to move them closer to one another.

"I didn't bite her, all I did was nibble a little."

"Liar, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Well, pretty stupid right now. Because, if you had smelled her, you could tell that it wasn't my sent. It was someone I never smelled before."

Zero thought about it for a moment and realised that the smell coming from Yuki was strange, different, new.

Zero ran to the dorms were Yuki was, the headmaster's dorm, that is. He ran to the room that she was in and charged in. There standing in the corner of the room was Yuki, holding a young girl by her neck. Blood dripped from her new fangs as she smiled to Zero. "Hi, Zero! Want some?" she asked, a blood lust in her eyes.

"No, Yuki..." said Zero to himself, as he turned to tell the headmaster.


	3. Questioning

Zero ran to the head master's room as fast as he could and banged on the door. The head master came to his door emerged in a flowery robe, face cream smeared all over his face, and a drunken expression lay upon his face. "Why hello, Zero, my dear boy. What brings you here so late? Do you want to come in and talk?" To Zero, it sounded like the head master was coming onto him. _Man, I can't wait until he gets a boyfriend so I don't have to deal with this_, Zero thought to himself, shaking his head slowly.

"No, that's not why I am here. It's about Yuki." The colored drained from the mater's faces and he ran to Yuki's room. "Princess, it's Daddy. Are you okay?" The room smelled of blood there in a puddle of it sat Yuki, crying to herself. "Zero, what's happening to me?" she cried, her hands covered in the sweet liquid.

Zero stooped down t the ground and picked her up in his arms as he murmured into her hair " I will find out who did this to you and kill them, I swear." He kissed the top of her head as he laid her down on he couch in his room. He closed the door behind him, but before he did he lit three blood red candles and set them next to her.

"Head Master, what are we going to do? She needs someone and I can't go through this again, but she needs me." Zero sighed as he sat on the floor, his face in his hands. _What are we going to do?_ Thought Zero.

"Zero..." came a soft voice. Zero stood up and walked to his room. "Yes, Yuki..."

"Can you tell me what happened to the girl?"

"She is fine. She just needs to rest and needs some blood, that's all. Hey you don't mind if I ask you a question?"

Yuki shook her head no and scooted over to give Zero some room. Zero walked over to were she was and sat down next to her. "Well, my question is...what happened to you? What were you doing out so late any ways?"

Yuki looked embarrassed and said, "I was looking for you. I was walking around in the dark under the moon when I thought I saw you. I was going to say your name when something horrible attacked me from behind and I woke up to see a girl's body next to mine. I found blood everywhere and that's when you and Dad came in." Yuki looked up to Zero, tears falling down her cheeks, trying to read his face.

"Tell me, what are you thinking..." implored Yuki.


	4. Someting new and Yet still the Same

Zero looked at her as she as him that question, tears formed in his eyes. "Yuki...you are something that I never wanted to happen to someone as nice as you."

Zero stood and walked to the window, drawing back the thick dark purple curtains, to reveal a moon that looked red as blood. Yuki moved silently on the floorboards and got so close to him, that she heard his heart race. She gave him a hug from behind and he jumped. He slowly turned, her hands still around him, and he gave her a hug as well. His lips landed at the crown of her head and he kissed it softly, saying, "Yuki, you are now like me."

Yuki looked up form their embrace, tears forming in her eyes, as she asked, "How did I become a vampire?"

"You were bit by a vampire that no one has ever met before."

"I wish I knew."

"You and I both."he whispered, so softly.

"Zero, kill him."

Zero looked down at her in disbelief, trying to take hold of what she just said. _Yuki, sweet Yuki, who wouldn't kill a fly and who would stop me from killing it...asked me to kill someone?_

"Yuki, are you okay? You just asked me to kill someone."

Yuki stared up at him and said, fire in her eyes, "I want to see the bastard that did this to me dead."

Zero shook his head and broke free from the embrace saying, "Go to bed, we'll talk in the morning, night." He walked towards the door and locked it after him, saying, " It's alright, I know you are there." Kaname walked out from under the shadows of the staircase and said, " How is she?"

Zero turned around as he walked down the hallway and said, "She asked me to kill someone." Kaname's eyes grew wide in worry. "Yuki, killing someone? This is definitely not our Yuki."

"I know, so watch her, got it?"

"Sure, I've got time to kill."

"Just shut up and make sure she doesn't leave." Zero walked away without another word. _Man, he's mad_, thought Kaname, watching him leave.


End file.
